Lilo x Angel
by Kemetri D. Jackkson
Summary: What would have happened if Angel came to earth and Lilo met Angel first. How would have somethings played out, how different would the events go?


Okay, so this is my Angel x Lilo story. On what would have happened if Angel met Lilo first. And i swear this is a short version of what i had first because i'm okay with doing another chapter but i do not feel like doing this whole entire chapter again and that what sucks. I spent so long on this one chapter and i know i have to er-do this. And i give full credit to Readerpal for giving me the ideas about Angels powers and her programming and all of that. I might have to talk to him later though cause i may have forgot her powers and programming for the story. Anyway please lets get on with this chapter.

Chapter One: Angel's Trick

* * *

A tall female alien stands at the podium and addresses the council,

"Bring the prisoner forward" she said with a feminine voice. A large semi sphere holding a round and fat, four eyed purple alien arose from the dephs.

"Read the charges..." She said. Gantu, a large shark-like alien, nodded,

"Jumba Jookiba, you stand before this council accused of illegal genetic experimentation!"

"How do you plead?" The Grand Councilwoman asked

"Not guilty! My experiments are only theoretical, and completely within legal boundaries" Jumba said.

"We believe you actually... created something." Grand Councilwoman said.

"Created something? Hah! But that would be irresponsible and unethical. I would never, ever..." he trails off when he sees his pink experiment revealed "...make... more than one"

"What is that monstrosity?" Gantu asked, looking repulsed.

"Monstrosity? What you see before you is the first of a new species. I call it Experiment 624. She is immune to any type of plasma-based weaponry, poses stealth skills, see in the dark, and possesses retractable poison claws, which are as strong as solid keratin. Amazing Acrobatic reflexes, an advanced sense of smell, sonar, echolocation, can see things from very far distances with her enhanced vision as well as night vision.

"She can also climb and crawl on walls to defeat, trap, or destroy foes. My experiment also have more than one antenna forms that she can use for close combat, my experiment can make her own antennas extremly razor sharp, strong as diamond, can grow to a longer leath and she can use the leathal antennas can be used to whip, strangle, and hang enemies. Her antennas can also become electrical to stun or induce large amount of pain to her enemies very brutally, as well as fire lazers from her antenna tips"

"624 can also do so much more such as, reach and shatter only some types of glass. Her backbown is strong and very flexable, this allows he to become a big spinning blade. She knows and can speak four alien languages and have knowledge of two other sub-dialects. Another knowledge of unique yet, irregular weaponry and hand to hand combat too. She knows how to use and opperate plasma guns and three different kinds of swords. Can swim very well. She is strong enough to lift fives tons. And will always think futher ahead if she knows the opponent's I.Q. is at 117 percent" he finished and then continued

"Her one and only instinc is to learn, survive, adapt to, and someday reach complete sapience and then start to suffer as well as make others suffer, and harm anyone and anything she comes across out of pure chaotic anger and rage! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Jumba ended with an evil laugh, falling on the sphere

"So it IS a monster?" the Grand Councilwoman raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, Just a little one" he said, making the small symbol with his fingers.

"We should have it DESTROYED!" Gantu yelled.

"Calm yourself captain, perhaps we can talk with it" Grand Councilwoman turned to the experiment who was now sitting in there with a bored expression as she face plamed herself for Jumba telling them all of the thing that could get them both in deep trouble, "Experiment 624. Give us a sign you understand any of this. Show us that there is something inside you that is good."

624 cleared her throat and all the council members listen in Anticipation,

She said something in her alien languege that harmless and seductive to make thing better for herself.

"Hmmm, seems harmless enough..."The Councilwoman said, a little bit satified.

"Sense when could she do that?" Jumba exclaimed.

"Grand Councilwoman what would like to have me do with those two?" Gantu asked.

"We will place Jumba Jookiba under custody until i decided what to do with him properly" The Grand Concilwoman decided.

"Very well, place that idiot scientist under custody!" Gantu said. As the platform that Pleakley is on lowers he yells,

"I prefer to be called evil genius!"

"And as for that experiment, it may seem harmless, but it could be trying to deceave us. To test whether or not this creature is truely harmless we send it to a remote planet and see if it does any harm. Captain Gantu, take her away." GCW ordered, walking away.

"With Pleasure" he said, cracking his knuckles as she stepped forward. Gantu walks into the detention cell and throws 624 into a space pod, while slamming the door a crewmember walks up and sets the landing to earth. Gantu the brings his face closer to the glass and glares at the pink experiment coldly.

"I hope you suffer on that miserable planet because as far as i know this may all be some kind of trick you're plotting so you will not last long anyways" He walked away leaving leaving the space pod to take the experiment to earth the pod began to fly off into it's destanation to earth as the pink experimemt looked around in the pod nervously, scratching and clawing at the inside of the small pod.

* * *

Okay, firts i know this is kind of a sucky first chapter and all because there wasn't enough stuff in it and it felt like a short scene, but i was worried how i would have put the build up because it's really hard for me to think sometimes. Hopefully the next chapter will be better i just wnted to hurry up and get this chapter posted before anything else happens to it. I hope it's at least good enough even though it was a little off.

Read and Reveiw.


End file.
